Mi primera Navidad, y sin ti
by Chero Eaton SMHP
Summary: Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. ALERTA SPOILER. Este One-Shot contiene spoilers de Leal/Allegiant. Tobias quedó totalmente devastado con la pérdida de Tris, pero ¿será que la magia de una nueva festividad le devuelva la felicidad? Quisiera dedicar este fic a casiepl. Disfrútenlo.


Mi primera Navidad, y sin ti

El aire frío hace que me calen los huesos, que salga vapor de mi boca cada vez que exhalo, que mis dedos tiemblen y que mis dientes castañeen. Desgraciadamente, eso no me distrae de mi dolor.

_La perdí. La perdí. La perdí. La perdí._

Su pequeña figura, su mirada azul grisácea siempre insistente, su cabello rubio hasta la barbilla, su nariz alargada, sus dedos finos y largos, sus labios suaves y rosados, sus mejillas que se sonrojaban cada vez que le decía "Te amo", su piel blanca y cremosa, y su exquisito aroma.

Su recuerdo aún está tan fresco, que hace que mi corazón de vuelcos y las lágrimas broten de mis ojos; especialmente cuando estoy solo.

No tiene mucho que sucedió, no sé exactamente cuánto ya que el tiempo avanza lentamente desde el día en que regresé de Chicago y Cara me dijo que había muerto.

Tris. Beatrice Prior. Seis.

Christina ya me había convencido de no borrarme la memoria, porque sería algo que _ella_ no hubiera querido y me hubiera convertido en un cobarde. No me importa que me repitiera que no soy un cobarde, me siento como uno.

-¡Hey!- dijo alguien a mis espaldas – Cuatro.

Me seco las lágrimas antes de dar la vuelta. Una chica alta, cabello negro y piel morena se acerca corriendo.

-Christina.

-Hola, Cuatro- saluda- Te hemos estado buscando.

-¿Por qué?

-Matthew tiene un anuncio- dice con una sonrisa.

Cada vez que la veo, no puedo creer cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la iniciación, especialmente el principio. Cuando creía que era una Verdad boca suelta y cuando se veía más joven, sin ojeras en sus ojos.

-Entonces será mejor que vayamos- le digo.

Dejé toda mi ropa abrigadora en mi habitación ya que en cuanto entramos se humedeció a causa de la nieve derretida; además, aquí no la necesito.

-Gracias por venir, amigos- dijo Matthew

Estamos en el laboratorio en el que nos organizamos para destruir los planes del _Departamento de Bienestar Genético_ de reiniciar a nuestra ciudad. Estamos casi las mismas personas: Cara, Christina, Caleb, Peter, Matthew y yo. También está Zeke (su madre se fue hace unos días, pero él no quiere irse hasta aprender a volar un avión). Otra diferencia es que _ella_ no está.

-Durante esta época del año- prosigue Matthew-, el Departamento (y anteriormente todo el mundo) celebra una fiesta llamada Navidad.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunta Peter, quién, desde su lavado de cerebro, está muy curioso.

-Se trata de… mejor descúbrelo por ti mismo- soltó una risita –Pero quiero que ustedes me ayuden a celebrarla aquí. Tenemos todo lo necesario, solo falta organizarlo y celebrar. ¿Qué opinan?

La verdad no estoy de humor para fiestas, pero si esto me dará algo en lo que estar ocupado de cuerpo y mente, estoy dentro.

Todos asentimos no tan animados, pero lo hacemos. Incluso Caleb.

-Gracias- dice Matthew -, de verdad, sé que pasan cosas difíciles y no es el mejor momento, pero creo que todos saldremos beneficiados de esto.

Matthew sacó del cajón del escritorio una bolsa de plástico con papelitos adentro.

-Cada uno tomará dos papelitos, son tareas y en la mayoría tendrán compañeros porque tenemos poco tiempo y grandes cosas por hacer. Faltan dos días para Navidad, pero desde mañana se empieza a celebrar Noche Buena.

Cada uno fue tomando sus papelitos y buscando a su compañero o incluso quejándose de su tarea. Para mi turno, ya quedaban pocos papelitos.

Abrí el primero y decía: Decorar del árbol de Navidad. Y el segundo decía: Discurso navideño.

¡Discurso navideño! ¡Discurso! ¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso? Espero que para esto tenga compañero.

Cada quién fue poniéndose de acuerdo con su compañero y fueron pidiéndole más detalles a Matthew.

Christina decoraría la entrada con Matthew y cocinará la cena con Cara. Esta última, además, será ayudante de Santa (ni idea de lo que significa). Matthew aparentemente será Santa. Caleb y Peter cantarán villancicos (canciones de Navidad) y decorarán el salón y pasillos. Zeke acomodaría mesas y sillas en el salón con ayuda de voluntarios que dijo Matthew conseguiría.

-Parece que decoraremos el árbol de Navidad juntos- dijo Zeke, algo tenso.

Asentí.

Las cosas están… raras entre Zeke y yo, por lo de Uriah; pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tendremos que convivir un poco más de tiempo más rápido de lo que cualquiera de los dos hubiera pensado.

Matthew nos indicó que las cosas que necesitábamos estaban en el almacén, pero yo me quedé para hacerle una pregunta.

-Matthew, tendré ayuda para el discurso, ¿verdad?

Él se rió y negó con la cabeza

-Tiene que ser algo que salga de tu interior, Tobias

Había dejado de pensar en _ella_, pero cada vez que me llamaban por mi nombre, llegan muchos recuerdos dolorosos; por eso había pedido que me llamaran Cuatro por un tiempo.

-Oh, lo lamento, Cuatro- se disculpó al darse cuenta de su error.

Asentí, tenía un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar.

Zeke me esperaba afuera. Parecía a punto de decir algo cuando vio mi cara.

-¿Estás bien?- terminó preguntando

-Podría estar peor- _tal vez_

-Entonces, ¿no te importaría que empezáramos con el asunto del árbol de una vez?- trató de sonreír

-Vamos por esas cajas

El camino al almacén fue silencioso, ida y vuelta. Solo hablábamos para cuestiones técnicas como decidir dónde lo pondríamos y cómo trasportaríamos y árbol tan grande.

Este tipo de árbol ya lo había visto en imágenes. Es un pino, solo que artificial.

Lo pondremos en el salón (y cuando digo el salón, me refiero al área donde esta aquella fuente tan peculiar y donde ocurrió el incidente que acabó dejando a Uriah en coma. Ya está reparado.), técnicamente es el único lugar donde cabe.

Después de subir el árbol con ayuda de Amar y algunos de sus amigos, junto con las cajas, pedimos una escalera y un par de tijeras.

Al abrir las cajas nos encontramos con esferas de colores, largas tiras con luces, bastones con líneas rojas y blancas, muñecos decorativos y una estrella grande y brillante.

Zeke y yo intercambiamos miradas ante los extraños objetos.

-Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo- aseguró -, pero creo que el que creó esta festividad tenía algo de suero de la paz encima.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Empezamos colgando las esferas coloridas, que por alguna razón, es el objeto que más abundaba. Primero nos quedaron muy amontonadas, por lo que solo cubrieron medio árbol, así que quitamos algunas y las pusimos más arriba. Zeke me las iba pasando mientras las colocaba trepado de la escalera.

Pese a la locura del árbol y el problema del discurso, Tris no salía de mi cabeza por completo; supongo que debe ser porque me he enfrentado a problemas más grandes y esto ya no supone un gran obstáculo.

-¿Y… cómo has estado?- preguntó Zeke.

-Sería casi imposible que estuviera peor.

-No puede ser tan malo- trató de convencerme -, yo aún sigo aquí.

-De hecho, creo que me sorprende que estés tan bien.

Él perdió a su hermano, y ambos eran muy unidos y cercanos. Obviamente su pérdida no fue fácil.

-La verdad- agachó la cabeza y dejó de pasarme esferas – es que solo es apariencia. No sabes lo que daría por una buena borrachera para olvidarme de todo por un rato.

Estuve a punto de decirle que casi me borro la memoria, pero sonaría muy patético. Así que lo dije de manera indirecta.

-Yo también he querido olvidarlo. Creo que la razón principal por lo que acepté esto, fue para tener una distracción, algo diferente en la cabeza.

-Creo que todos lo hicimos por eso.

Volvió a pasarme esferas, pero no tarde en bajar para mover la escalera.

-Todo mejorará- aseguró.

-Eso espero.

-Pero no solo hablo de lo de Uri y… Tris.

No avance del primer escalón por sus palabras.

-Hablo de nuestra amistad- continuó Zeke -. No será como antes, pero volveremos a ser amigos, Cuatro. Sé que no fue tu culpa, pero aun así te pedí que lo cuidaras. No estoy listo para perdonarte completamente, no aun.

-Gracias, Zeke.

-No vayas a ponerte a lloriquear, estirado- sonrió de lado.

-No prometo nada- continué subiendo y seguimos con nuestra labor, más ligeros y confiados.

Terminamos algo noche pero sin colocar la estrella, Matthew dijo que se pone hasta Navidad. Así que fuimos a dormir para al siguiente día continuar con nuestras tareas.

No pude dormir casi nada, como últimamente. Las pesadillas llegaron para atormentarme, aunque también tuve un sueño. Fue sobre aquella vez que nos refugiábamos en Cordialidad y Tris llegó a mi cuarto a mitad de la noche porque había tenido una pesadilla. Le dije que si volvían pelearía contra ellas con mis propias manos,

No pude evitar un buen rato de llanto cuando desperté de aquel sueño.

-No has dormido bien, ¿verdad?- dijo Cara mientras me sentaba a su lado en el desayuno.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- doy un sorbo a mi café.

-Mmm, no lo sé. Tal vez tus ojos rojos, tus ojeras y tu mal ánimo.

Solté un suspiro y tape mi cara con mis manos, avergonzado. Debo estar hecho un desastre, más de lo que pensaba. No he visto mi reflejo en mucho tiempo, costumbre abnegada que nunca se me quitó.

-Lo lamento, Cara.

-No te preocupes. Sé que pasas por un terrible momento, pero recuerda que debes seguir adelante- hizo una pequeña pausa –y tomar un baño.

-De nuevo lo lamento- me quité las manos de la cara y me dispuse a comer un poco, aunque no tengo hambre -. Debo apestar a tristeza.

-A eso y a algo más fuerte.

-Buenos días- saludó Christina sentándose frente a nosotros.

-Hola- respondimos a coro, pero Cara con más ánimo.

-¿Qué tal van con sus tareas navideñas?- pregunté para distraerme, despertarme y tratar de hacer conversación.

Cara resopló.

-Aún no decidimos qué cocinar y hay que empezar en cuanto antes. Haremos algunas pruebas por si acaso. Sin mencionar que ser ayudante de Santa apesta.

-Después de desayunar deberíamos seguir viendo recetas- continuó Christina -, aunque estoy harta de esos estúpidos recetarios.

-No puedo- contestó Cara-. Deberes de ayudante de Santa-se encogió de hombros.

-Gracias- suspiró-, tendré un descanso de la cocina, pero aún tengo que decorar la entrada- hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué tal tú, Cuatro?

_Ya hice mi primera tarea (que tomó años y fue muy raro), pero aún me falta el discurso de mier…_

-Bien, el árbol está listo. Solo falta el discurso que no sé ni cómo comenzar.

-Te ayudaría- dijo Cara-, pero tampoco sabría empezar ningún texto relacionado con la Navidad.

-¿Le pediste ayuda a tu compañero o a Matthew?

-No tengo compañero y lo que me dijo Matthew no me ayuda

¿Cómo se supone que haga algo que salga de mí cuando estoy hecho añicos?

Han pasado horas desde que me senté con papel y pluma para tratar de escribir el discurso y no he llegado a nada.

Ya anocheció pero tengo un presentimiento que me dice que lo que necesito está cerca.

Decidí salir a caminar a fuera, está nevando pero sin llegar a tormenta ni mucho menos. Me puse mi chamarra, un gorro, unos guantes y mis botas de nieve.

El aire frío parece congelar hasta mis cabellos, pero eso no me detiene. Mis huellas quedan marcadas conforme avanzo, también mi sombra se ve en el suelo y las luces de la entrada se reflejan en la nieve dando un toque… ¿hogareño? No lo sé. Pero este, nunca será mi hogar.

Camino hasta un punto en el que apenas se ve con claridad la construcción y de ahí sigo en paralelo a al inicio.

A lo lejos puedo ver los aviones. Tris se subió a uno de ellos. Daría lo que fuera por haber estado ahí, ignoraría mi miedo por haber pasado con ella tan solo un minuto más, para ver su rostro maravillado por lo que presenciaba. Probablemente no soltaría su mano de tanto miedo y fuerza nerviosa que tendría en ese momento. Ella se hubiera reído, hubiera acariciado mis manos y me hubiera besado sin importar la presencia de los demás.

Se me cae el alma al piso cuando recuerdo que en ese momento estábamos peleados.

Puedo sentir como mis lágrimas se congelan a penas de llegar a mis pómulos.

Me niego a soltar una lágrima más, porque si sigo así, lloraré hasta que alguien me encuentre a punto de congelarme. Me romperé más.

Continúo caminando y devuelvo la vista al Departamento. No había notado lo bien iluminada que estaba esa zona y que había gente ahí. Me acerqué.

Algunos rostros se me hacían conocidos como Amar, Zoe y George. Otros simplemente los había visto en rehabilitación porque borramos sus recuerdos. Eso aún me hace sentir mal.

Solo se lanzan bolas de nieve unos a los otros y se ríen, algunos tienen una pequeña muralla de nieve para cubrirse. Se ríen. Se divierten. Parece no importarles haber perdido sus recuerdos, parece no importarles nada; excepto por ser golpeados por una bola de nieve de los otros.

De repente, escucho su risa. Me desconcierta. Vuelvo a oírla y trato de averiguar de dónde viene. La oigo otra vez y sé que no puedo estarla confundiendo.

-Tobias- la escucho llamándome.

_Una palabra más._

Volteo a todas partes y veo un muñeco de nieve a pocos metros de mí, camino hacia él.

-Tobias

-¿Tris?-digo en un susurro y es la primera vez que digo su nombre en voz alta.

Y la veo asomarse del muñeco de nieve. Tal como la recordaba: llena de vida y no tan pálida y su cuerpo irradia fuerza y valor. Lleva ropa de invierno como la que yo traigo. Sus ojos sobre los míos.

_Una mirada más._

-Hola, Tobias- sale por completo.

-¿De verdad eres tú?

Bien podría ser mi imaginación, el agotamiento, la falta de una alimentación adecuada o simplemente {ya me volví demente.

-Soy yo, Tobias.

Cada vez que dice mi nombre, me recuerda a la primera vez que lo dijo, cuando la besé por primera vez. Hace que las lágrimas regresen, pero son de felicidad.

-No sabes cuánto te eché de menos, Beatrice Prior.

Sonrió y corrió a abrazarme.

Creí que nunca más volvería a tenerla entre mis brazos, rodeando su cintura, su calor contra el mío.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- digo contra su cabello.

-Soy tu compañera para el discurso, Tobias- siento su aliento en mi cuello y me hace cosquillas.

Beso su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas. Ella acaricia con ternura mi rostro.

-Vamos- le tomo la mano y la llevo a mi cuarto.

-No puedo creer que esté terminado- digo estrujándola nuevamente contra mí.

-Lo está, Tobias- roza nuestras narices –y por eso tengo que irme.

-¿Qué?- abrí mis ojos como platos -¡No! Dijiste que nunca quisiste abandonarme, así que no lo hagas. No tengo nada, por favor, Tris, no me hagas esto.

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento, pero no dejó de mirarme.

-Si tú me prometes que pasarás la mejor navidad de todas, yo te prometo…- susurró en mi oído.

-Hecho- dije con una sonrisa.

Beatrice tomó mi cuello y llevó sus labias a los míos.

_Un beso más._

No podía creer la enorme sonrisa con la que desperté. El discurso estaba justo donde lo dejé la noche anterior, listo para ser leído antes de la cena de Navidad. Será una noche mágica, estoy seguro.

Me doy un buen baño, me rasuro y me corto el cabello al estilo Abnegación. Me visto con una playera negra y unos jeans. Listo para Navidad.

-Hola, chicas- saludo a Cara y a Christina, que cuando me ven se quedan boquiabiertas. Suelto una risa y me siento frente a ellas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Cara tartamudeando.

Vuelvo a reír. Debe verse totalmente ilógico que ayer a esta misma hora estaba desastroso y hoy aparezco muy radiante.

-Cuatro, ¿te han dado suero de la paz?- cuestiona Christina.

-Para nada, Christina- sonrío -. Y llámenme Tobias.

Ellas intercambiaron miradas extrañadas, pero terminaron sonriendo como yo.

-Recordé un día en el comedor de Osadía- contó Christina -, Tris llegó igual de feliz que tú ahora. Comencé a hacer preguntas estúpidas como "¿Cómo ha sucedido?" "¿Qué ha pasado?", y Will me dijo: 'Deja que la chica esté de buen humor, quizá no vuelva a pasar'.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de corazón. Sé que la pérdida de Will fue dura para ella, y también que por esta, estuvo muy enfada con Tris. Sé que ahora se arrepiente de ese y cada uno de sus enfados con ella, porque yo también lo hago.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Christina!- me paré para abrazarla -¡Feliz Navidad, Cara!- hice lo mismo con ella.

-¡Feliz Navidad, Tobias!- dijeron a unísono.

A cada persona que me encontraba le deseaba Feliz Navidad, incluso a Peter y a David. Me siento feliz.

-¿Cuatro?

-Hola, Caleb- sonreí, aunque no tanto -¡Feliz Navidad!

-Gracias, supongo.

Quizá son pocos los rasgos que comparte con su hermana, pero aun así, puedo ver la imagen de Tris en mi mente cuando lo veo.

-¿Qué te parece el árbol?- pregunto señalándolo con un gesto de cabeza.

-Es interesante la forma en que un objeto de la naturaleza tiene que ser decorado para estas fechas- responde como erudito, pero aún se ve confundido por mi presencia -. Oye, Cuatro, ¿desde cuándo me hablas como si fuéramos amigos?

-Tranquilo- le toqué el hombro -, ya todo está bien.

Me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino, pero a unos pasos recordé que tenía que decirle algo.

-Por cierto, Beatrice también te desea Feliz Navidad.

Todos estaban ahí. Incluso Shauna en su silla de ruedas. Todos listos, preparados y sentados para escuchar el discurso navideño.

Estoy parado frente al árbol de Navidad. Las manos me sudan un poco. Estoy nervioso. Pero no me importa, puedo sentir su presencia no muy lejos de mí.

-Buenas noches a todos- comencé -. Mi nombre es Tobias Eaton, lo digo porque muchos no me conocen y también para que entremos un poco en confianza. Más que un discurso, yo vengo a contarles una pequeña anécdota personal.

"Estuve desanimado y triste durante un tiempo debido a que perdía a alguien que amo con toda mi alma y corazón, y obviamente ese sentimiento de dolor no me ayudaría a escribir algo para una fiesta, por mucho que lo intentara. Pero cuando ayer por la noche salí a caminar y vi a algunos de ustedes divertirse afuera con la nieve, algo cambió dentro de mí y me di cuenta de esto:

"La Navidad es una época de cambio, de felicidad y armonía. Incluso con tus enemigos o a los que les guardas rencor. Me di cuenta que hay que celebrar la Navidad con los todos los que te rodean, y que para ello se necesita ser valiente para vivirla, inteligente para no dejar la pasar, altruista para compartirla, honesto para decir lo mucho que quieres a tus seres queridos, y amable para pasarla bien.

_Hay que ser DIVERGENTE._

-Espero que se den cuenta antes que yo y le saquen provecho a cada Navidad sin excepción. Ya solo me queda decirles: ¡Feliz Navidad!

La habitación estalló en aplausos. Dirigí mi vista a mis amigos, quienes me dedicaban sonrisas orgullosas y muchos de ellos vitoreaban, como lo harían en Osadía. Caleb también aplaudía y sonreía.

Hice una pequeña reverencia de cabeza y cuando levanté la mirada, la vi, estaba entre Christina y Caleb, aplaudiendo y sonriendo.

Para la cena, me senté a la cabeza de la mesa con mis amigos y conocidos: Christina, Cara (que vestía con un vestido extraño color verde y blanco, un gorro verde de punta, unos zapatos muy peculiares y unas mayas de franjas rojas y blancas), Zeke, Shauna, Amar, Matthew (que estaba vestido con un extraño traje rojo y blanco y un gorro de los mismos colores), Caleb y Peter.

-Te luciste, Cuatro- dijo Matthew -, sabía que lo harías bien.

-Gracias.

-¡Hora de cenar!- anunció Christina.

La cena fue una maravilla, cocinaron pavo, tarta de calabaza e incluso tarta de Osadía (de chocolate, mi favorito).

Santa (Matthew) y su asistente (Cara) repartieron regalos a todos los presentes, pero yo no acepté ninguno. Les dije ya recibiría el mío.

Fue totalmente divertido ver a Peter y Caleb cantar villancicos. No tienen buena voz, pero a nadie pareció importarle, e incluso Christina y yo los acompañamos en algunos.

También conocí a una pequeña niña llamada Cath, es muy tierna. Me contó que hace poco la habían traído aquí. Me alegro, porque afuera es muy peligroso. Platicó un rato conmigo y luego se la pasó con otro niño de afuera llamado Levi. Pensé que si Tris estuviera aquí, hubiéramos cuidado a los pequeños.

Iban a ser las 11:30 de la noche cuando regresaba a mi dormitorio.

-¡Cuatro!- me llamaron. Era Zeke que corría para alcanzarme.

-Zeke- sonreí al igual que él.

-Perdón por agarrarte de regreso- dijo, tratando de recuperar el aliento -, pero tenía que decirte algo.

-Adelante.

-Todo está arreglado, hermano.

Mi sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Gracias.

Nos dimos un apretón de manos.

-Sigues siendo pésimo, Cuatro- dijo refiriéndose al apretón

-Dos años de práctica no me sirvieron.

-Ya me di cuenta por qué Amar dice: Una vez _estirado_, siempre serás _estirado_.

Reímos juntos. Y luego bajé la mirada.

-Me tengo que ir, Zeke.

-De acuerdo- asintió -, hasta mañana.

-Hasta luego.

Seguí mi camino, pero a unos pasos, voltee. Zeke seguía ahí, despidiéndose con la mano; y atrás de él estaba Uriah con una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, sonriendo como siempre.

Caminé sin volver a mirar atrás.

Sentí que me sacudían y me llamaban, así que desperté.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté, con voz adormilada.

-Algo terrible ha pasado- dijo Cara-. ¡Apúrate!

Me puse los zapatos y la seguí. Corrimos por los pasillos y con todo ese movimiento logré despertar.

Entramos en el cuarto y supe qué era lo terrible que había pasado.

-No puede ser- susurré -. ¿Está…?- ni siquiera pude terminar la frase.

-Sí- respondió la chica con voz quebrada -Tobias está muerto.

Estaba tendido en su cama, pálido y rígido; pero con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por un momento, pienso que está dormido.

'_-Me tengo que ir'_ su voz suena en mi cabeza

'_-De acuerdo-_ le había dicho _-, hasta mañana'_

'_-Hasta luego'_ Fue lo último que me dijo.

Él ya lo sabía.

A lado de su cuerpo inerte, están las hojas de su discurso. Las tomé. Eran una y media cuartillas, pero en la mitad que sobraba de la segunda había un mensaje. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas.

_He recibido mi regalo de Navidad. -Tobias Eaton 4_

Espero que este One-Shot haya sido de su agrado. Cuídense. Y lo diré una vez más:

¡Feliz Navidad!

Chero Eaton SMHP


End file.
